matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tough Buster
* * |type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 19.6.0|efficiency_/damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|attack_speed = 32|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|range = |theme = Special forces/police-themed|cost = *40 (if obtained) *560 (if upgrade to UP1) *520 (if upgrade to UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|sound = Laser Rings (-4 pitch)}} The is a Melee weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is a heavy weapon with a battering ram, trigger and a rigid stock. When charging the shot, the battering ram slowly moves backwards, ready to be discharged upon releasing, only to return to its original position after the attack. Strategy It deals decent damage, low attack speed and mobility. Tips *To well-benefit the area damage, it is recommended that it is used against groups of multiple enemies. *if you want to trigger an area damage, you have to do it directly to the enemy or any solid object (e.g. walls) to do so. *Fully charge this weapon so as to maximize the damage. *It can one-headshot enemies if used correctly. *This weapon can be used for crowd control, use this while rushing towards groups of players. **Spam this in Knife Party and you can win with little to no effort, and that enemies around you will be flown away. In addition, you can earn kills even when get killed. *Switch to a high-mobility weapon since this weapon's mobility is quite hefty. *Like most Charge Shot weapons, the charged attack executes upon death, this is useful for going in suicide runs towards enemies, as it is possible to kill an enemy post-death if caught in the damage radius. *'Pro tip:' when using this weapon, have a second fire button on. When you’re holding a Shot and want to jump/use gadgets that don’t remove your charge, then switch to your left firing button while still holding the right button. After that, release your right fire button and jump, or activating that gadget. Counters *Any ranged weapons can make short work on its users. **Shotguns and area damage weapons can be used to disorientate users and to weaken them as well. *Try not to fight face-to-face to its users since you will be given a devastating blow if you do so. *Be on air since it cannot hit aerial targets. *Use a speedier melee like the Dark Force Saber to easily outmaneuver users. *Try not to be near its users after he executes the attack, since you will be disoriented by the knockback. *'WARNING:' Unless attacking from behind, it is recommended NOT to attack its users while he is charging, since the attack will be executed upon death. **Try to kill the user when out of its radius, as the charged attack is released upon death. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It seems to be a portable version of the real-world mechanical battering ram. **However, due to the weight of the battering ram itself, it is quite impractical to do so except if you are muscular enough to wield it. *It is an only Melee weapon that looks like a gun in terms of the looks of the receiver. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Knockback Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary